es la hora del show, seducción y me estoy enamorando
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


_**hola mis queridos lectores mil disculpas por no subir pero es que he tenido varios asuntos- **_

_**hay aja niña boba crees que te voy a creer-shun **_

_**ok no me creas pero no te diré lo que va a pasar y créeme lo vas a disfrutar-:D y mucho **_

_**O.O esta bien te creo-**_

_**ok sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer-**_

* * *

***en el coche de las chicas***

**creo que ya llegamos- dijo mirra mirando por la ventana**

**no no señoritas el joven Von Herzen me dijo que las dejara aqui y el pasara por ustedes- dijo el chofer- miren ahi vienen**

**gracias jaime de aqui me encargo yo- dijo cierta voz**

**klaus- dijo julie y lo abrazo y lo beso entonces los chicos bajaron del otro coche**

**recuerden que estamos aqui- dijeron todos lo cual los dos tortolos se separaron**

**bien vamonos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo shadow**

**si- dijeron todos subiendose a la limusina**

**oigan chicos eh pensado y creo que subiremos mas la audiencia si tenemos parejas no lo cren- dijo klaus**

**pues no lo se klaus es muy arriesgado y peligroso- dijo ace mirando a mirra y temblando ya que vio lo que estaba haciendo con el cabello de ace- y creeme es muy muy pero muy arriesgado**

**pues solo sera esta noche ace- dijo klaus**

**me prometes que solo sera hoy- dijo espantado y klaus solo asintio- shadow tengo seguro de vida-dijo mientras seguia viendo a mirra**

**si ace y entonces las parejas van a quedar asi ok por que ya estamos a punto de llegar aber- dijo shadow mientras señalaba**

* * *

a ver ammm hydron tu modo es lider asi que fabia seria bueno para ti, a ver dan tu modo es simplemente idiota asi que nesecitas a alguien inteligente y mandona asi qu runo se ve que es la indicada ok, ammmm a ver asi ace tu eres muy serio asi que nesecitas de alguien muy demasiado perica asi que mirra es la que no para de hablar ella sera tu pareja, amm a ver tu klaus pues quedas descartado digo de todos modos esta casado asi que shun y alice seran pareja alguna duda- cuando dijo eso tods levantaron la mano- si hydron

por que tengo que ser pareja de esta- dijo hydron creyendose la gran cosa

mira esta tiene su nombre y es FABIA SHEEN ok- grito fabia

si asi es ya lose pero no lo dije por que ese nombre me irrita- dijo hydron gritandole a fabia

arg eres un hijo de- iba a decir fabia pero lo interrumpio shadow

muy bien chicos basta asi se quedaran por que yo digo y ya parecen niños chiquitos discutiendo asi que mas les vale no hacer ninguna pregunta mas si no me van a conocer- grito shadow y todos bajaron su mano hasta ace que era el que mas sufria por estar alado de mirra pero al parecer una persona seguia levantando su mano y no le importaba lo cuanto estaba enojado shadow siguio levantando su mano- que quieres shun

por que estoy con alice ella es timida y arruina mi imagen de galan- dijo incomodo shun

a cres que soy timi...da-dijo alice con su tipica voz inocente

argg tan solo con decirlo me das...ash me das...me das...ash ME ESTRESAS- grito shun

crees que arruino tu imagen- pregunto alice

SI ME ARRUINAS- grito shun

ARG PUES NO ME IMPORTA SI ARRUINO TU IMAGEN O NO Y ADEMAS TE ESTRESO HABLO EL NIÑO GROCERO Y ENGREIDO-grito alice toda molesta que hasta el aire le falto pero se callo al pelinegro- Y ADEMAS TU TOCAS PESIMO SHUN KAZAMI

basta ya chicos si los puse fue por que tu alice eres blanco y shun es negro, tu shun eres un ninja y alice es un angel, tu alice eres afrodita y shun es hades ambos son polos opuestos y dicen que los opuesto se atraen no asi que se callan y se quedan asi- dijo shadow

bien chicos llegamos despues de mi bajaran primero hydron y fabia, shun y alice, dan y runo, klaus y julie, y por ultimo ace y mirra ok a y finjan amarse y a todo lo que pregunte la prensa digan que si ok aya los veo- dijo shadow y bajo

* * *

***con la prensa***

hola buenas noche mi nombre es mylene y estan viendo "Tomorrow Today" y estamos afuera del "the big house of the stars" aqui en la hermosa ciudad de villingen-schwenningen alemania ahi viene bajando shadow prove el representante de los Kashada Boys, y ahi quien es ah, es hydron con una chica wuau es hermosa( ellos bajaron abrazados) , quien es quien sera aaaaaaaaaah es Shun kazami y wuau y biene con su hermosa novia (shun fue el primero en bajar y despues se puso enfrente de alice y la ayudo a bajar y cuando bajaron shun la apego a su cuerpo) , y aqui viene dan con su chica (ellos bajaron agarrados de la mano) y esperen acaso es el mismisimo KLAUS VON HERZEN el millonario mas joven de todo alemania esta de regreso en su tierra natal y creo que viene con su novia ( ellos bajaron igual que hydron y fabia abrazados pero demostrandose amor) , y por ultimo ace y su novia ( ellos bajaron agarrados del guante y mirra muy apegada al cuerpo de ace) wuau chicas las fans no se aguiten pero los KASHADA BOYS estan apartados soy mylene y regresamos con ustedes en un instante- termino la reportera y los chicos ya estaban en la alfombra

* * *

***con los chicos***

bien chicos como dijimos a lo que la prensa le diga ustedes afirmen todo ok aqui viene uno listos- dijo shadow

* * *

***con la prensa***

ey KASHADA'S Anubias para "the star of today and tomorrow" les podemos hacer unas preguntas- dijo el reportero

adelante- dijo shadow

a ver tu hydron como se llama tu novia y tienes planes a futuro con ella ya sabes matrimonio hijos ya sabes-dijo anubias

ammm pues si tengo planes a futuro con mi fabia sheen-dijo hydron abrazando a fabia y esta se puso rojisima al escuchar "Mi fabia sheen"

ok bien ammm vamos a ver tu dan piensas casarte con tu chica- dijo anubias

ammm pues eso si ella es runo jejejeje- dijo dan y sonrió nerviosamente

ok tu klaus estas comprometido por lo que veo y como se llama-dijo anubias

am estoy casado y ella es mi bella esposa julie makimoto de von herzen en pocas palabras es la señora von herzen- aclaro klaus y anubias se quedo con cara de "WTF...?" :O O.O' y mas

wuau me sorprende y tu ace como se llama tu novia y te atreverias decirle algo romantico- dijo anubias

amm...mmm. y.y-y-y-o-yo...es..te.. ammm...-tartamudeo ace por que le daba pena decir hasta que miro a shadow y este le hozo cara de ya dile y el tomo valor y hablo..-yo si este bueno ella es Mirra y si me gusta mucho y am ahi te va' amm ok- dijo y despues susurro para el mismo- vamos ace tu puedes- dijo y tomo valor- ok ahi va' "Mirra...Quizá nunca haya imaginado que necesitaba un amor, pero conociéndote, nena, quiero un romance con vos y El amor comienza cuando lo tuyo y lo mio, se transforma en lo nuestro, Cuando te veo, mi corazón late que late porque tu eras mi vida y un sueño más en remate,...Me gustaría ser tu boca para comerme a besos...El amor sólo existe cuando dos personas se aman...Amarte es felicidad... es salir de la oscuridad...Mis ojos lloran por verte, mis brazos por abrazarte, mi boca por darte un beso y mi corazón por amarte"...ter...mi..ne- dijo ace (**que cursi ace-shun, si das sueños no manches- , tu me controlas-¬¬ ace, es verdad- XD - sigamos). **y mirra no aguanto las ganas y beso a ace y este

ok miren cuanto romanse y ahora rematamos contigo shun contestanos estas simples preguntas ok- dijo anubias- ¿como se llama ella? ¿en verdad el shun kazami el **"womanizer"** se enamoro? ¿tienes planes con ella? ¿que tipo de planes? ¿besa mejor que las de **"the territory of the womanizer"? ¿**por que la escogiste a ella? ¿fue amor a primera vista? ¿te atreverias a confesar que estas enamorado frente a esta camara y decir que la amas?- cuando termino anubias shun de quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar todas la preguntas y alice se sonrojo cuando dijo como besa ella y shun contesto

amm pues ella es alice...amm digamos que si el womanizer se enamoro...si tengo planes con ella... am pues ya sabes casarme y am formar una familia...en ammm pues ella es una exelente besadora...este en ammm la escogi a ella por que es todo mi aammm biseversa ella es todo lo hermoso y ammm...si fue amor a primera vista y...ammmm mejor dame eso-dijo shun todo aselerado y quitandole el microfono a anubias- y aammm si chicas **"EL WOMANIZER SE ENAMORO ES DIFICIL DE CREER PERO PASO Y LO MEJOR ES QUE SERIA UNA BENDICION QUE ESTA HERMOSA DAMA MUY PRONTO ME DIERA HEREDEROS" -**termino de decir shun y agarro a alice por la cintura y la beso como si se fuera acabar el mundo y se separaron por que anubias hablo

aww ok miren que hermoso ni hablar chicas fans los KASHADA BOYS esta APARTADOS- dijo anubias- bueno chicos sus fans esperan que ustedes salgan por ahi y canten para ellos "Esto es **the star of today and tomorrow** soy Anubias en vivo desde "**the big house of the stars**" con los KASHADA BOYS hasta la proxima adios y buenas noches- dijo anubias

* * *

***con los chicos***

oigan chicos fue buena la entrevista venderan millones de CD buena idea klaus-dijo shadow

gracias pero sera mejor que nos vallamos a arreglar no- dijo klaus

cierto las vemos chicas- dijo hydron llendose

bien chicas les mostrare sus asientos V.I.P. solo para ustdes ya que este es su regalo por ese oso que las hicieron pasar vamos- dijo shadow

si- gritaron las chicas ya se iban pero shun jalo del brazo a alice

am alice podemos hablar-dijo shun que agarraba el brazo de ella

amm si shun..-dijo timidamente alice

am chicas vamonos am alice te vienes ok- dijo shadow yendose de ahi con las chicas

* * *

***con shun y alice***

am alice perdoname por contestar eso y mas enfrente de toda es prensa-dijo shun que estaba acercandose a ella

no te preocupes shun-dijo alice ella solo se recorria hacia atras hasta que choco con la pared y se comenzaba a poner roja por que shun ya la tenia acorralada

y tambien por... be..sa..rte-dijo shun que con su brazo tenia acorralada a alice y con su otra mano comenzaba a jugar con su cabello de ella

a... e..so... ammm...pu..pu..pu...pues...eso...no...fue...nada.. .no..t-t-tt-e... pre..ocu...ppes...shun-dijo alice que estaba mas roja que un tomate

pero admite que te gusto mi beso robado alice- dijo shun que se estaba comenzado a acercarse a la cara de alice para besarla

y...y-y...yo..-fue lo unico que pudo decir alice pues ella sentia como shun acariciaba su cara y su espalda y cintura. ellos se iban a empezar a besar que llego hydron y dan.

vamos shun tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo dan que estaba a unos metros de shun

vamos date prisa-recalco hydron que estaba alado de dan

ya voy chicos- dijo shun separándose de alice- ten toma esto es la llave de mi camerino y toma tambien esto es un pase para que puedas entrar ok -dijo shun entregandole las cosas a alice- nos vemos en mi camerino- le dijo en el oido y guiñandole el ojo

vamos Romeo podras hablar con tu Julieta luego-dijo hydron jalando a shun por el hombro

si venga cleopatra deja a juan antonio hasta que termine esto- dijo dan tambien jalando a shun

dan- dijo hydron ¬¬

que- dijo dan contestandole a hydron

es MARCO ANTONIO y en este caso SHUN VIENE SIENDO MARCO ANTONIO NO CLEOPATRA IDIOTA- dijo hydron yendose molesto y jalando a shun

aaaah esperame hydron adios CLEO- dijo dan y despues salio corriendo a buscarlos

creo te mejor me voy con las chicas para despues ir con shun- dijo alice para si misma

* * *

***con los chicos***

que cancion va primero- dijo ace

empecemos con estas-dijo shadow enseñandoles las listas

* * *

***con las chicas***

hola alice y bien- dijo mirra

y bien que mirra-dijo alice

que te dijo el guapo de shun- dijo mirra

amm nada- dijo alice volteándose para que no la vieran que estaba roja

ay aja si alice no te creemos- dijo julie

es cierto alice ya dinos si somos tu amigas dinos-dijo fabia

amm pues me pidio disculpas y eso fue todo-dijo alice

y si eso fue todo por que tardaste tanto-dijo julie

am oye tenia ganas de ir al baño- dijo alice

pero el baño...-iba a decir fabia pero alice la interrumpio

miren ya va a empezar chicas- dijo alice cambiando de tema

cierto- grito mirra y julie

* * *

***con los chicos***

salen en 5...4...3...2...1...ya-dijo shadow

y empezaron a salir los chicos cada quien tomo su instrumento y hydron hablo

Hola chicos y chicas somos los KASHADA BOYS y nos alegra estar aqui en una hermosa ciudad como villingen-schwenningen Alemania y ahora empezamos- dijo hydron

1...2...1,2,3,4-dijo ace y empezo a tocar la bateria todos empezaron a tocar y hydron a cantar

I was betrayed  
There is no fate  
an open sore  
I'm in too deep  
I can't believe  
anymore  
Will you take what's left of me  
Reanimate my trust in fate

Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside (just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind

The city sleeps  
In empty streets  
no glam of hope - godforsaken  
There's no escape  
I'm so afraid  
of being cold  
Just to cope with society

Reanimate my trust in fate

Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - (just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind  
you save my soul  
you make my heart go blind

There is no fate  
we've been betrayed  
Can you calm my mind?  
I'm blind with rage  
reanimate  
my trust in fate  
search deep down inside  
and heal the pain

Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside (just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind  
Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside ( just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind you save my soul  
you make my heart go blind

termino la cancion y volvio a hablar hydron

ahora quiero que una chica venga y suba al esenario conmigo aver y la que sube eres TU...-dijo hydron señalando a fabia- sube dama- y fabia no queria subir y hydron se desepero y bajo del esenario para subir a fabia y cuando fabia vio que hydron bajo ella queria salir corriendo pero no podia y hydron la jalaba y ella se negaba hasta que hydron alzo a fabia como resien casados y subieron al esenario.

bajame...baja...me... BAJAME HYDRON...!- grito fabia y el la sento en una silla y comenzo a cantarle

y como dice- grito hydron y la musica empezo y canto

Have you seen that girl  
Have you seen  
She's the freakiest thing  
You gotta need her  
You'll do whatever it takes to get her by your side

It's not the way she smiles  
With a lil laugh  
It's not the way she looks  
In a photograph  
But all the boys crowd around

cuando hydron dijo esto paro a fabia de la silla y comenzo a darle vueltas y a bailar con ella

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

Have you seen that girl  
Have you seen her  
With the way she moves you;ll want to kiss her  
She'll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes

You can feel that beat when she's in the room  
You can feel her heart go boom boom  
And all the boys they crowd around

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She walks like Rihanna  
She walks like Rihanna

hydron no dejaba de bailar con fabia y agarro la mano de fabia y la pego a el corazon de hydron y canto

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
When she walk like Rihanna

seguian divirtiendose ellos dos en el esenario y despues a fabia no le importo y seguia divirtiendose con hydron y hydron la pego a su cuerpo como si la fuera a besar pero siguio cantando

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

termino la cancion y hydron ahora si la beso y le dijo atra vez del microfono

Fabia Sheen Our hearts go boom boom boom boom She walks like Rihanna- dijo y la volvio a besar- una cancion que el guitarrista y el baterista quieren cantar a darle chicos

y shun agarro a el microfono y ace empezo la musica y shun canto

**(shun)**

'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

cuando shun canto hydron subio a alice y a mirra al esenario y shun vi a alice y volvio a cantar y con mas gana

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now I'm at a payphone…

antes de que ace cantara vio a mirra y se apego a ella y comenzo a cantarle y a bailarle sensualmente y comenzo a cantar

**(ace)**  
Now work that sh-t  
I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm strutting  
And all of my cause a way to push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never can call it  
Don't need my name, or my show  
Swish you can tell it I'm ballin'  
What a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom roll out valet open doors  
Where's the car way, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with you

**(shun)**  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

shun siguio cantando pero segun el por error beso a alice

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now i'm at a payphone…

y para terminar chicos una cancion que todos canatremos a darle-dijo hydron

(**hydron**)

Maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart & stole it

Through the doors and pass the guards

Just like she already owned it

(**shun**)

I said "can you give it back to me?"

She said "never in your wildest dreams"

(**todos**)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(**Dan**)

Said her name was Georgia Rose

And her daddy was a dentist

(**hydron**)

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

(**klaus**)

I said "can I take you home with me?"

And she said "never in your wildest dreams"

(**todos**)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(**ace**)

You know, I know,

You know I'll remember you

And I know, you know,

I know you'll remember me

(**shun**)

And you know, I know,

You know I'll remember you

And I know, you know,

I'll hold you

Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)

1, 2, 3!

(**todos**)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(**shun**)

Best song ever

It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever

y termino el evento

* * *

***con las chicas***

oigan chicas tengo que ir al baño esperenme si- dijo alice y solo vio que nadie la viera para poder salir y corrio hasta llegar a los camerinos y cuando abrio el camerino de shun se encontro con O.O'...

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi fic- XD**_

_**oye siempre me dejas en duda-shun ¬¬**_

_**Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo- keith**_

_**va' hasta que apareces- los kazami**_

_**n.n estaba en un hospital desde la ultima vez ¬¬-keith **_

_**upsi jejejejejeje- **_

_**ya dinos que va a pasar en el siguiente fic- shun y keith **_

_**YA VERAN- °_° LO QUE LES ESPERA **_

**_shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias, QUE HABRA EN MI CAMERINO QUE TANTO PARALIZO A ALICE DEJEN REVIEWS :))_**

**_a si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**


End file.
